Silent Hill: Sealed Memories
by JediKnightNightTerra
Summary: Noah; a Devil Huntress, Johnathan; an off duty cop, and Jirrue; a mysterious ninja all find out the truth behind the fire thirty years ago. Rated M for violence. No.3
1. Prologue

Hi, it's me again. Another fanfic up for my Noah the Devil Huntress series. She's nineteen in this one and it took me a few days to get the prologue and chapter 1 written down on paper. Chapter 1 is going to be LONG! ^^

*************************************************************

Prologue

Thirty years ago was tragic for the peaceful town of Silent Hill. Hell, I even heard monsters straight from the Underworld came to claim the town. And it was all because of that occult…

But, why me?

Why a half demon?

What do you want from me?

Who are you?

Silent Hill….


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, I have updated today again! Yes, this is chapter 1. And it's very long. Hope you like it! By the way, chapter 2 will have tons of spoilers. I would also like to thank ~Fusion Jirrue~ for letting me use his OC character, Jirrue. I hope I got his personality right.**

*************************************************************

Chapter 1: "Entrance to Hell"

Noah had been away from the city for less than a week. That was way too long for her. Louisiana was an okay place to go to, but not that great of a place to live. Now she was lost, tired and her precious 1979 red Corvette was almost out of gas.

"This sucks." The nineteen year old cursed. She was speeding to get to a gas station, and she had to pee…very badly. She passed a cop, who was immediately on the chase.

Luckily, she saw him as he put his light on and she slowed down to stop. Once she did stop, she quickly got her license and registration out. The officer came out his car with a flashlight and a gun on his hip.

"Your license and registration, please?" he suggested. She handed it to him and he looked at it. He smirked at her odd last name.

"Noah Vineheart…flashy name. You come from like, England or something?" he asked. She growled in disgust. "Ugh…No. I have been there though. It wasn't pretty after I left." She said sarcastically. He smiled very sweetly. "Wow, miss. I must say, you have a nasty mouth. Touché?" he smiled jokingly. She smirked. "Can I go now?" she asked. "I'm in a hurry to get to a gas station. My vet's out of gas." He smiled.

"Well, I would let you go but, it seems you are wanted in multiple states for attempted murder. So, could you step out of your 'vet' for me, please?" He asked. She muttered something under her breath and und unbuckled herself. Then, she opened her car door. She got out and put her hands in the air.

"It was self defense." She muttered. He laughed mockingly toward her.

"Sure it was." He said. She cursed multiple curse words under her breath. He smirked and patted her down for weapons or drugs. He reached her ankles and found two mini pistols.

"You said it was self defense?" he asked. She nodded sarcastically. He smiled and cuffed her. Then, he led her to his cop car and put her in the backseat. She cursed a few more curse words and began trying to work her way out of the cuffs. She carefully watched the ragged haired cop dig through her car.

"Hey!" he called. "Is this yours?" He held up her precious Black Rose.

"Shit." She cursed. She huffed and nodded unenthusiastically.

He went on to digging in her car. She continued to work her way out of the cuffs.

After a while, she was able to get out of them. She watched as the cop walked back to his car with her two main pistols, her sword, and a few photos of her mother. He opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat. He revved up the engine and drove off.

He totally had his attention on the road when a little girl walked out in front of him. He swerved to avoid her and pulled the emergency brake. Doing this stupid act, he flipped the car.

"SHIT!" they both cursed. It flipped over twice before stopping. Noah was thrown from the vehicle, bumping her head on the cement, also knocking her unconscious.

~Hours later~

She woke up. Groaning, she got up sluggishly. Her shoulder felt like hell, and her left leg was bruised up. Her mind was fuzzy, and everything on her hurt. She could feel blood running down her face. The cuffs were still attached to her wrist.

She began walking forward. The girl couldn't see a damn thing, for it was foggy as hell. Or was it…? She ran her fingers through her hair. When she looked at her hand, there was a powdery gray substance.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked herself. Being a half demon, she begun hearing voices inside her mind.

'Children, pleading for help?' she thought.

_Help us… _

_You're the one we want…_

_The half breed…_

_The darkness doesn't frighten you…_

"But, why me?" she asked.

_You are the darkness's equal…_

"Equal? Oh, is it because of my father's lineage?" she asked.

_Yes…_

She smiled happily. "Yes, I will help you. I just need time to plan things out. Give me some time, okay?" she muttered.

She heard the children giggle happily and fade away. She smiled and continued walking. She looked up and her smile faded. Something was in front of her.

"What the hell?" she muttered. She began to follow it but something grabbed her shoulder; making her scream.

"EEEEEK!!!" she screamed. She spun around and saw the cop. She huffed out a glob of air. "Dammit, you!" she cursed.

He grinned and laughed. "Despite your braveness to going in this freaky ass place by yourself, you're pretty easy to scare." He chuckled. She just rolled her eyes and sighed aggravatedly.

"Who are you?" she asked. He smiled and bowed like a gentleman.

"Johnathan Slade. But you can call me Johnny." He introduced himself. She snorted sarcastically. Well okay. Do you what place this is? Or better yet, where we are?" she asked.

He smirked in amusement. "Are you telling me you've never heard of Silent Hill?" he laughed. She shook her head. "Nope." She said. "Never heard of it." He laughed heartfully. She muttered curse words under her breath.

"C'mon. We have to get going. I'm sensing evil near." She said assuringly. He cocked his to the side.

"Sense? What do-'' he was cut off by a sudden shriek. Sirens went off and unseen people came running away from their direction.

"What the hell is going on?" Noah muttered. She looked at Johnny. He shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon, lets get inside somewhere." She said. He nodded in agreement.

Then, it started to get dark, darker than night. She was scared; but not as scared as her partner was.

"It's dark. Let's go!" They ran with crowd.

They got to the stairs of an old church. Everyone gathered around the steps. Noah noticed they were pushing a woman down the stairs.

"Hey! She deserves to be here just as much as you do!" she shouted. The people ignored her; and the woman stumbled down the steps. Noah rushed to the woman's side. "Are you alright?" she asked. The woman pushed away from her.

"Stay away!" she said. "Just leave me!" Noah stared at her, dumbfounded. She stood up and narrowed her eyes. "But why? Why let-" Something jerked her up by the hair. She screamed in shock.

"J-Johnny! What the hell's got me?" she screamed. He stared at her squirming body.

"I don't know...I-it's big...with a pyramid for a head...and a BIG sword..." he stuttered. She straightened her body and stopped squirming. Pyramid Head reached up to grab her clothes and rip them off, but Noah grabbed his hand. "Didn't think I'd fight back? Well, just to tell you, I'm not a normal human being. Never was. Never would be." she giggled evilly. She twisted it's hand to make it drop her. It did so and she landed on her feet.

"Johnny, get everyone inside! I'll take care of ugly here!" she shouted. He nodded and got everyone; including the woman inside. She grabbed the closest thing to a weapon; a lead pipe. She parried Pyramid Head's big sword. it swung it's sword at her again. She jumped up to avoid impact. But it was one step ahead of her. It landed a punch to her face; knocking her backwards. It tried to slice her through the middle, but she brought the lead pipe above her head to avoid sudden death.

"Definitely need practice." she mumbled. She pushed him away. "Now it's time...to show you my TRUE power!" she started laughing maniackly. Soon, she started glowing; and then change shape.

~Meanwhile, on the rooftop~

A shadow lurked on the roof top. He smiled at the sight he was seeing. "Half breeds...so typical." he muttered. He plopped down on the roof top. "This should be good." He smirked.

~back on the ground~

Noah now had a cape, two demon wings, wolf ears, a wolf tail, and armor. Her blank expression turned to amusement. The dark being was now equal with her power.

"Wasn't expecting that, were ya?" she asked. Of course, no response.

"This'll get fun." she charged at it with full speed. They clashed blades. The force Noah put into her lead pipe was enough to play cow tipping with a full grown elephant. It was srtong enough to knock Pyramid Head to it's knees. She raised her pipe but it caught her off guard and stabbed her; a through and through wound that could kill a normal human being instantly.

~Rooftop~

"This has gotten out of hand." he muttered; his eyes sorrowful for the girl down there in front of Death itself. He got up and rushed down to help her. He whistled to get Pyramid Head's attention.

~Noah's POV~

I was near death as I heard a whistle. Not too sure why, but I felt hopeful that maybe...this person was here to help me.

~Jirrue's POV~

I stood still. 'This thing doesn't have an actual man's head. But that girl is bleeding badly. She needs help.' I thought. I charged at it as if attacking. Though, I tricked it and jumped over it's blade as it fell for my deciet. I rushed to the girl's side; who was also back to normal form. She wasn't awake, thankfully and surprisingly, she was still breathing. I picked her up and rushed passed that thing. It tried to attack, but I was too fast.

I kicked the church door open. Quickly closing it behind me, I looked down at the girl and said, "Anyone here a doctor?"

*******************************************************************

**Yes! Finally! I got it done! WOOT WOOT!!! Please review! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again. NDH here. I'll soon be sharing a page with a friend from school and managing it as well. It will be named…LEMON SNIPER 462!!! Yay!

Here is chapter 2 of Silent Hill: Sealed Memories.

*************************************************************

Noah could see nothing but darkness. Except for her. A little girl stood in front of her, with a bright aura lighting her up.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked. The little girl seemed to smile evilly.

She gasped as the scenery suddenly changed around her. Something pushed her on to an autopsy table and restrained her.

No matter how much she fought, the restraints grew tighter on her wrists. She screamed and she screamed, but no one came to her rescue. Finally, she she grew tired of fighting and stopped squirming. The little girl appeared before her again. "Hello, Noah." She said sweetly. Noah shot her head up and growled angrily. "Who the hell are you? No…What the hell are you?" she shouted.

The little girl laughed just as evil as her smile was. "I'm known as many things. But you can call me the Reaper." (I think that's what she called herself. If not, tell me.) She said. A figure in a nurse outfit appeared behind her. The woman had blue eyes, brown hair and features that resembled her mom's. A nurse hat held her bangs out of her face while she had a blank stare. Noah stared in horror at the realization of who it was.

"Momma...? No...Momma...It's me...Noah...Your daughter..." she muttered with tears sreaming down her face. The woman stared as she walked closer to her with a pair of scissors in hand. She began cutting her vest.

"Sa...cri...fice..."she mumbled. The woman began cutting her vest.

"Momma, no! Please don't!" she pleaded. The woman dropped the scissors and grabbed a scalpel from the table and held it over her head. She brought it down on her. She screamed so loud, the dream ended in a flash.

Noah shot up faster than a bullet. She examined her surroundings the best she could but ended up passing out again right after speaking the words in a sad tone, "So...it was just a...dream..." Johnny caught her before she landed. He looked up at the man known as Jirrue.

"What do you think it was about? And why did she try to fight that thing?" he asked the boy. Jirrue smirked a little bit.

"She'll have to tell you herself. What happened out there...there's no words to describe it. As for her nightmare, it must've been something to really bad to get to a tough girl like her." he muttered. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at her.

"How is the wound healing so fast." he asked. Jirrue continued to smirk. "Like I said, you'll have to ask her yourself. I can't describe it." he stated. Johnny set her down after noticing he still had her.

"May be so." he muttered.

*****************************************************

Yay! ch.2 done! Review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

Hi. I'm back again! Here is my next chapter of Silent Hill: Sealed Memories. Hope you like it! I am sorry I didn't update sooner. I had to pick up the trash at home. And…a lot more stuff.

*************************************************************

Noah woke up, this time easier than before. She didn't wince in pain, because her wound had healed.

'_Sometimes I wish I thought I was still human.'_ She thought. She looked to her left and saw Johnathan next her, asleep. _'He's sitting up. He must've dosed off from exhaustion.' _She thought. She got up and made her way to the door, only to hear a voice stop her.

"Where are you going?" a woman said behind her. She turned around in alarm.

"T-to find my sword. That's one of the reasons I didn't win that battle with that thing." She explained. "Plus, I wasn't ready and it caught me off guard."

The woman nodded in understanding.

"You wish to fulfill your duty as a Devil Huntress, is it not?" she asked. She bared her teeth.

"How do you know? Yes, it's my duty. A duty I put on to myself. I declared war on the Demon world. There is nothing I can do about it now." She muttered. She turned to walk out the door.

~outside the church~

Noah walked out the door and down the steps when she heard a thud on the ground behind her. She turned around to see a tall boy with dirty blond hair, a large gourd on his back, and a crazy looking outfit.

"Who are you?" she asked. He walked toward her with a defiant smirk on his face. "Name's Jirrue. I'm the one who saved you from that thing. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked. She just huffed.

"Everyone's asking me that question. I'm off to find my sword and a way out of this hell hole. Got any problems?" she asked sarcastically. He just laughed and examined her in curiosity.

"You aren't human, are you?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"No, though I wish I was." She said. He nodded very unenthusiastically.

"May I come along? I doubt fighting with a lead pipe will do you any good." He said jokingly. She just laughed a bit.

"Sure, Jirrue."

~Outskirts near cop car~

There was a crashing noise coming from the flipped cop car. Noah apparently was trying to get into the car to get her sword. She crushed a window in the backseat because she didn't feel like climbing through the front seat to get her sword.

"Crap!" she examined her hand. It was bleeding pretty bad, but she just pushed the pain away. She proceed to get her sword out. She tossed out her guns, in which Jirrue picked them up curiously.

"Yes! I got it!" she cheered. She backed out; bumping her head and scratching her other hand. "Shit!" she cursed. She rubbed her head and stood up. She was laughing in embarrassment when a presence made her shiver.

"Something's not right, I feel a presen-" the little girl in her dream appeared before them both. Jirrue was struck dumbfounded at the site itself. A little girl, no older than eleven or twelve, appeared out of nowhere right in front of them.

"Who are you?" he asked. She giggled evilly, a laugh that made Noah's skin crawl.

"You...You're real?" she asked the girl. The little girl responded with a nod. Jirrue looked at Noah. "You know her?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. She was in my nightmare. She...played mind tricks on me. Thinking my mother was with the badguys." she shook her head.

"I'm only pleading for help. Your cop friend might be in danger due to your half demon blood line. This town is tainted by the sins of a blind religion. A religion against witches, demons, ect. They are after your head, Noah. They know you aren't as human as you want people to think. If you are wondering why the town is the way it is, it is merely Alessa Gilespie's revenge against the church that burned her so many years ago. She wants to free herself along with the innocent lives she took along the years." a group of figures appeared behind her. Noah's heart pounded in fear. _I shouldn't be afraid... _she thought.

"What do we have to do to help?" Jirrue spoke up. Noah nodded after snapping out of her fearful moment. "Yeah, what do we have to do?"

The girl smiled. "Collect the keys. They represent every spirit taken in this town. It's something the spirits kept on thier person at all times. Then, go to the church basement and put the keys on separate directions of the alchemy circle. I'll tell you where to go after that." she disappeared; along with the spirits.

"That was wierd." she commented. Jirrue nodded in agreement. Noah stared at him. "You know, we're going to have to save Johnny first." she suggested.

"Yeah." Jirrue agreed.

~Church~

Johnny woke up to find himself tied to a large latter. "What the...hell?" he muttered. A woman with frizzy hair and well in her middle ages, was at the bottom. She had a lit torch in her hand.

"Dear God...You retards are friggin' nuts!" he pulled at his restraints. Unfortunately, he couldn't get out of them.

_'Is this...the end for me?' _he thought. She was spouting something about being condemned to hell for helping...

"Noah? Are you condemning me because I helped that girl?! It's my JOB! I'm a cop!" he shouted. The woman laughed wickedly.

"You don't get the whole point. Noah, is a half demon. She is part devil. In giving birth to a complete monster, her mother was too, condemned." she explained.

Johnny closed his eyes and shook his head. "No! I don't believe in anything like that!" He shouted. She began a prayer, for his to be unmerciful on the feet of God. She was condemning him, and no one was there to stop it.

***********************************************************************

Yes! Chapter 3 is done! Review please! I will update when I get more info on the game series.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi, I'm back again. Next chapter for my silent hill fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

*************************************************************

Noah and Jirrue ran as fast as they could, cutting and burning every monstrosity that came their way. Finally, they came to the road's end.

"Ah crap. What do we do now?" She asked. Jirrue smirked and jumped over the huge gap in the path. She hit herself on the head in embarrassment.

"How come I didn't think about that?" she asked herself. She backed up a few steps, then she got a running start and jumped as far as possible. She successfully got to the other side.

"Dammit. Making us jump like that." She sighed. Jirrue led the way on foot as Noah was right behind him.

~Church~

"Shit!" Johnny cursed. "This can't be happening to me…" he gritted his teeth in anger.

'If what she said was true, If Noah really isn't human, then that explains why she wanted to fight that Pyramid Head thing.' He thought angrily.

As the witch finished her prayer, a person came up with a lit torch…

~Outside~

Noah shot a nearby monster that was about attack her and Jirrue. She smirked as a monster tried sneaking behind her. She did a round house kick to the face. It fell to the ground, twitching. After a few it got up.

"What the hell?" she took a step back. It huffed in some air, but as it was trying to attack, a hot liquid hit it and melted it to the ground.

"Thanks." She said. Jirrue nodded. "No problem." He said.

~Church~

Johnny struggled to get out of the restraints but it only seemed to get tighter. He tried reaching into his back pocket for his knife but to his surprise, it was gone.

'Don't tell me it's in the crash site…' he thought with distraught. As the person below placed the torch onto the hay, flames raged up to meet with his body.

He embraced himself for the flames to engulf him….

~Church: Outside~

Noah and Jirrue had finally made their way to the church. She sniffed the air. "Ugh. They've started the ritual. We have to hurry." She slammed herself against the door with her fingers pinching her nose.

~Church~

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing you old hag?" she cursed. Noah noticed that the flames were quickly making their way up to Johnny. She charged at full speed and unsheathed her sword. People tried to stop her but their efforts were useless. She cut down everyone of them. She jumped and grabbed onto the second story ledge. She saw that Johnny was unconscious and tied up. The flames were near his feet now, and she jumped to the wooden latter he was tied to.

She frantically cut at his restraints with her sword. After that, she eased herself down with him over her shoulder. She landed on her feet like a cat.

"Looks like your plans to burn and destroy are over with you hag." Noah triumphly said. The hag smirked and raised her hands.

"You have been chosen to bear our God, Noah Vineheart." She said with a wicked tone. Noah took a few steps back.

"My God…You are freak shows. Why would I bear your God? What if it turns out to be a girl? I mean, you would be pissed if it was a female, right?" she said mockingly. The hag smirked evilly.

"Impossible. Our God cannot be a girl. It must be a male." She said. Noah rolled her eyes.

"Lady, don't jinx yourself. Trust me, superstition exists. You say it's going to be a male, but what if it turns out to be female?" she asked. The woman eyed her suspiciously.

"My sister died having our God but that pest reincarnation of Alessa Gilespie defeated it!" she shouted. "We of Silent Hill need someone with the body of a woman to bear it. Also, the body must now be part demon." She said.

Noah threw her head back and laughed. "And I seem to be 'perfect'? Well, what if…Your God died…Right at birth?" she asked. "Nothing is perfect after all." She said.

The woman growled in anger. "You fool! Everything about our God must be perfect! He must be born from your body!" she shouted angrily.

Noah braced herself for a battle. She turned her head toward Jirrue, who looked like he was going to snap.

"Jirrue?" she called out. He snapped out of his angry state and turned his eyes toward her.

"Yeah?" he called out.

"Brace yourself. We're about to start a fight. And it's going to get ugly." She said as several demons appeared from underground.

"Why don't we just get this party started?" she smirked as a demon charged her way.

*************************************************************

Well, this chapter is done. I used the traditional demons from Devil May Cry for the fight in the church. Hope you like it! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Silent Hill: Sealed Memories

Hey ppl. NDH here. :D Here is the long awaited chapter of Silent Hill: Sealed Memories

XXXZZZXXX

Noah readied her blade as she set Johnny down. "This is going to be loads of fun…" she commented. Jirrue nodded as they moved to being back to back. The demons charged at them, and the battle started.

Noah sliced and diced while Jirrue burned the monstrosities into nothing but dust and sand. The two were back to back, with wicked smiles on their faces.

The old hag screamed in terror and frustration. "You RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Noah peered at her, then pointed her gun. "I always do." she said; pulling the trigger on the hag. The bullet nailed her right in the middle of the forehead.

The demons retreated and Noah was finally able to take a relief-ful sigh. Yet something was nagging at her. Her stomach was feeling achey, she felt nauseous, and suddenly pain just shot through out her body.

It was so intense, it made her black out.

Nothing could be heard anymore…

XXX

Noah woke up in a meadow. It was strange because she could have sworn she had seen this place before.

"Hello." said the Alessa look-a-like.

Noah, startled, turned her head quickly in the direction of where it came from. With the little girl was a tall man in black clothing, with black messy hair draped in a pony tail and purplish eyes. "Good evening, miss Devil Huntress."

"Buenos noches, senior." she said in Spanish.

He smiled politely. "Hm. Trying to confuse me?" he asked.

Noah got up and dusted herself off. "How'd you know?" she asked.

"Intuition I suppose." He answered. "My name is Dargo Nightshifter."

"No-"

"I already know your name, miss Huntress." He said. "The children have told me a lot about you. They say you agreed to free them." he said.

Noah nodded. "Yeah I did. Is that a bad thing?"

Dargo shook his head. "No. I have kept them prisoner for too long. They deserve their freedom." He said.

Noah bared her teeth. "Them why not free them yourself? Why me?" she asked. Dargo stared at her. "I'm afraid it isn't as simple as that."

"Of course not. It never is." she snorted.

Dargo sighed. He saw just how stubborn this girl was. "Lets make a deal-"

"No deal. I don't deal with devils or demons." she retorted.

"Even though you are one yourself?" He asked. Noah shot him a warning glance. "I freakin hate demons because THEY KILLED my mother. Now the whole effing demon world will feel my wrath."

He smiled. "Ah, such an ambitious young soul." he said.

"If you promise not to get in my way, I promise I'll leave your Realm standing." Noah said.

Dargo considered his options. His Realm was threatened by the one person who could ACTUALLY bring down it, but she promised to not bring it down as long as he promised not to get in the way…

"I promise." He held his hand out. Noah took it. "I promise not to take down your Hell then."

With that, the strange dream ended.

Noah opened her eyes slowly. "We don't have much time. Lets go." she said while getting up.

Johnny and Jirrue looked up at her. "Where to?" they chimed.

Noah sighed. "Gather the soul's possessions and free them from Silent Hill."

Jirrue smiled but Johnny looked confused, though he refused to ask questions. H wanted to SEE what she was talking about.

XXX

Oh wow finally. I don't own Jirrue or Dargo. They're OC's of **Master Daddy V. **

Hope you enjoyed. (Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block for this story nut I'm sure I got it this time :D)


End file.
